


Drunken Shenanigans

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tiberius is a happy drunk of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Bo-Katan probably spiked thetihaaragain.





	Drunken Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Angst/Fluff Prompt: "Don't you love me?"

“Don’t you love me?” Tiberius whined petulantly which caused Eli to sigh as he slipped the glass away from his idiot of an lieutenant and gently pat Tib’s head as the other young man pouted at him.

“Now you’re just being dramatic, Tiberius.” Eli sighed as he leaned back against the counter. “And you know I love you.”.

“I do?” Tiberius asked innocently as he narrowed his surprisingly warm eyes at Eli, which earned a chuckle from the Kiffar. He honestly loved seeing Tib so open and relaxed like this, even if it meant dealing with a hungover grump in the morning.

“Yes, you do. You just like acting like an asshole.”.

“Oh.” Tiberius said as he looked up at Eli affectionately while he sat up. “I’m sorry, it’s just…..sometimes other people’s moods really affect me.”.

“I know, Tibs. That’s why I talk you into this.” Eli says as he eyed the tihaar and wondered if Bo might’ve spiked it, since Pre was usually above that. “And I do love you.”.

“Really?” If Eli wasn’t familiar with a drunk Tiberius, he’d assume that Tib was messing him.

“Mhm.” Eli leaned over to kiss Tib’s forehead which caused Tib to beam at him. “Let's get you to bed, yeah? Before Pre discovers what I did.”.

“Okay.” Tiberius complied as he stood and stumbled into Eli. “An’ I think you’ll have to be more worried ‘bout tryin’ t’ seduce his heir than that.”.

“Not my fault you have a better taste than he does.” Eli smiled as Tiberius started giggling at that.

* * *

Eli sighed as a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back into the bed. “You did this.” Tiberius snipped at him blearily and cuddled up against his side. “You get to share in the suffering.”.

“Don’t you want any caf?” Eli asked as he looked towards the chrono, it was still kinda early.

“No.” Tiberius stated curtly as he rested his head on Eli’s shoulder and gave a content sigh.

“A shower.” Eli offered which caused Tib to shake his head in return.

“No.”.

“How about…..?”.

“I want you in the bed, you’re warm and we both have no idea what kind of mood my brother’s in.” Tiberius muttered as Eli played with his hair a bit. “I don’t like Dooku or how he’s treating Pre. I feel like he’s using us for his own games.”.

Eli nod slightly. “Wouldn’t be the first time Mandos were used by Sith like that. And taking into consideration of Pre starting to act like Tor…..” Eli found it best to leave the sentence there.

Tiberius hummed in agreement. “So, you stay here and reap what you sow.”.

“Lucky me.” Eli muttered before squirming away from Tiberius. “No tickling! Bad Tiberius!”.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Elijah. Absolutely no idea.” Tiberius remarked as he grinned mischievously then winced and rubbed his temples. “My head is killing me.”.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Eli gently reached over to pull the blanket over Tib. “And I’ll get the curtains.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
